


effective immediately;

by prouveyrac



Series: you have to fight for what's in your heart [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Trespasser, Sad Goodbyes, dai - Freeform, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was selfish that Camris didn't want Dorian to leave to "make Tevinter better than it is right now", but Camris didn't want to say goodbye. But with the Inquisition disbanded, all anyone could do was go forward with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	effective immediately;

“Effective immediately, the Inquisition is disbanded.” The drop of the Writ from Divine Justinia was louder than any of the gasps that thundered throughout the council.

The Inquisition could not continue. They had all seen corruption through the mages, the templars. They had all seen it nearly tear apart the Wardens. Yet, somehow, the thought never crossed anyone’s mind that the corruption might spread to the place where it was stopped.

But Camris couldn’t let it continue. He couldn’t let the spies of the Inquisition keep flowing in and out to find Solas, and couldn’t let spies for Solas do the same. He couldn’t let the corruption spread any longer so that the Inquisition becomes a force he can’t recognize, something like a vague dream or forgotten memory.

He couldn’t let his friends, let _himself_ , become someone he can’t recognize.

He couldn’t let the Second Inquisition become what the First had already.

Camris didn’t look back as he exited the council.

 

Everyone decided to get a round of drinks; The last round for a long while.

Two separate tables, though the individuals of each mingled throughout the tavern. Camris could feel people looking at his arm; Or what was left of it. He couldn’t blame them- he stared, too.

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra, at his right, asked.

(Just what she had asked back in Haven all those years ago. Camris believed that he said that he wished he could understand it.)

“Not anymore,” Camris answered. “Whatever Solas did… I didn’t understand it. He saved me, however. That’s what I wanted.”

“And it’s good that he did,” Dorian’s voice came from his left as he rested a hand on Camris’ shoulder. His tone was soft, a hint of sadness tagged with it. “It seems to be the only good thing he’s done.” Camris turned to look over his shoulder. He forced a small smile even though sadness with a touch of pain pulled at his hard. “Darling Cassandra, may I steal a moment with our lovely Camris?”

“Of course.” Camris knew what was coming, and he believed Cassandra knew too. Everyone knew.

Dorian led Camris out of the tavern. “I convinced the driver of the carriage to wait for me a ways away,” he said quietly. He pressed his hand into Camris’ right. “Cost me some extra coin, but I wanted to have as much time alone with you.”

“I can still go with you,” Camris tried once more. “We can go together right now! My belongings can be sent over, or I could buy new things. Dorian-”

“Amatus,” Dorian cut him off, squeezing his hand. He stopped them both from walking any further and turned to face Camris. He stroked the thumb of his free hand down Camris’ cheek. “You will still be needed here. And it seems that Tevinter needs me… This isn't the end, not at all. We can still communicate through the crystal I gave you.”

Camris could feel tears brim his eyes and he looked away from his love. “I could barely handle a month without you,” his voice was just above a whisper and wavering. “I… I need you, Dorian.”

Dorian didn't say anything for a moment. His thumb traced along Camris’ lip before tilting his chin up. “And I need you Camris, but I have to go.” He brought the elf to his lips for a gentle kiss. Camris’ hand dropped Dorian’s and went to his hip.

Dorian then pulled away, leaving his forehead to test against the others. “But right now is not for goodbyes. Not yet. We still have quite the walk.”

Camris nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat before releasing a sigh. “We do,” he murmured, his hand going back to Dorian’s.

The warm air hung ironically easy around the two of them. The breeze barely jostled the tree branches and, from a distance, lights and chatter from other Orlesian affairs could be noted. In everyone else’s lives, things were normal… or as normal as life can be considering current events.

“Where will you be going after this?” Dorian asked, drawing Camris’ attention back. “I’m sure Skyhold will _technically_ still be open to you, but one person in that castle? Dreadful. And didn’t Varric give you an estate in Kirkwall?”

“I think I’m going to go back to my clan, actually,” Camris said. “I am still my Keeper’s first, they need me.” He took a pause. “It will be… it won’t be the same going back, I know. But they need me, and frankly I think I need them.”

Dorian furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you think that? That it won’t be the same?”

“They saw the horrors of what happened,” Camris explained. “They witnessed first hand red templars and the rifts and everything Corypheus has done. And now, well… this-” he waved what remained of his left arm. “I already had a letter written to them explaining what happened.” He let out a soft laugh. “My mother will have a heart attack.”

“With all of the things you have been through, it probably isn’t the first time you have scared her,” Dorian said with a small smile. Camris nodded in agreement and the two fell into a silence. They turned one of the street corners, facing the long stretch of road and the sun at the verge of completely setting. The sky was a blend of different shades; Blues and pinks and tints of orange meshing together. Camris found a sort of serenity in it.

“One day, you have to come to Minrathous,” Dorian suddenly said. “I will try to show you as much as I can through the crystal, but once myself and Magister Maevaris -who you would like- make change, you must see the city. It will be much more honorable at that time.”

Camris laughed slightly. “Dorian, you have to realize that I would go to Minrathous if it's burning to the ground just to see you…” At the look Dorian gave him, he quickly added, “I doubt the city will be burning at _any_ time, however.”

“With your magic, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was you who set the city afire.”

Camris grinned. “What can I say? I’m a jealous man.”

Dorian laughed, tilting his head back the slightest. “Oh I bet you are,” he beamed. “You can contact me at any time, just… be mindful. Don’t start screaming during the middle of a meeting with the terrifying, evil Magisters.”

“I’ll try,” Camris smirked. He then squeezed Dorian’s hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb. “You must write, though,” he said, his voice softer. “I’m assuming that there will be things that you can’t really… say outloud for reasons of others hearing. But I don’t want dangerous things to be happening to you and for me not to know anything about it.”

“I… don’t know if I can promise that, amatus-”

“ _Dorian!_ ”

“I want to change Tevinter,” Dorian continued on. “It’s not going to be easy, or peaceful. There will definitely be times when I can’t say events or plans outloud, and times when I can’t even put it in writing. That’s how things are going to be.”

Camris frowned and turned his head away. The thought of Dorian being in danger already terrifies him to no end, but now Dorian being in danger _and_ more than a continent away _and_ not being able to tell him? A dreadful thought, and Camris hated it.

“But I can promise one thing.”

“And that is?”

Dorian, with his free hand, gently had Camris turn towards him once again. Their faces were closer this time and Camris’ eyes were looking right into Dorian’s. “It’s going to be dangerous, yes, but I’m going to get through this for you. I’m going to change Tevinter for and because of you.”

“Because of me?” Camris asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Dorian smiled. “Don’t you remember all those years ago, when I said I might have gone back to Tevinter then? I realized that if you can change things and have such an impact, I can too. And I love you for that. You sparked change, and hopefully I will too. And then we can be overly-happy heroes together with songs written about us! Of course it will lack martyrdom but-”

“Oh shut _up_ about being a martyr,” Camris laughed and kissed Dorian, a smile on his lips.

The pair continued to walk hand in hand and, eventually, the sight of Dorian’s carriage came into view. Camris slowed his steps along with Dorian’s as well.

“It will be quite a long ride,” Dorian murmured. “I’ll speak to you when I stop at inns and taverns. Speaking on the carriage would be useless, dreadful motion sickness…”

Camris nodded. Feeling the lump back in his throat, he couldn’t form words.

“I will tell you of my adventures of dealing with nobles from other lands! Their reactions to the evil Tevinter magister will be quite entertaining.”

Camris forced his head to nod again, biting his bottom lip. The carriage came closer. He blinked back tears.

Dorian then turned to him again. He frowned at the sight before him but Camris could see tears in his eyes, too. “Oh, don’t pout, amatus,” he said quietly with a bittersweet smile.

“I’m trying,” Camris averted his gaze as Dorian brushed tears from his eyes.

“Don’t look away,” Dorian said and Camris obeyed. “Try not to kill anyone while I’m gone.”

Camris let a small smile come to his lips.

"Just think of all the things we can do while this goes on." Dorian's eyes glinted. "We can prove to Cassandra that yes, we can survive without each other... well, maybe." A laugh slipped out of his lips. "You can convince Varric to write a book about us. He could try to actually get a knack for romance! _You_ can try to write a book about us. I -along with many servants back in Tevinter, unfortunetely- know what dirty, naughty things you can write." He winked.

“And, finally, we can realize that seeing each other will be much sweeter after this wait,” Dorian continued, holding Camris’ hand close to his chest. “This isn't the end of us, no where near the end of us. We will see each other again. When Tevinter is fixed, hopefully often. Maybe… maybe we won’t have to leave each others side again when Tevinter isn't rotting from the inside out.” Dorian took a deep breath before saying, “I love you, Camris. You are the man I will love forever.”

Camris nodded. “I love you too, Dorian, with all my heart.”

Dorian blinked away tears, his cheeks flushed. With his free hand, he gently grasped the nape of Camris’ neck and pulled him into a final kiss. He kept the elf close and Camris pressed near to him. The two wanted to hold onto this kiss, this moment; wanted to hold on to each other.

When they pulled away, their faces remained close, both cheeks shaded a deep red and eyes brimming with tears that would not shed.

The sun had finally set and darkness surrounded them, only illuminated by the stars that seemed to watch the lovers.

Dorian slowly pulled away. “Goodbye, amatus,” he whispered. “Until we meet again.”

Their hands released.

Camris watched the carriage leave, watched it go down the street and eventually turn at a corner. Camris sniffed and wiped his eyes with his remaining hand.

Back at the tavern, Varric greeted him with ale. “After all you've been through, you deserve it,” he said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a second part to this??? kudos/comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ archdemoned !!!


End file.
